Shadows of Lust
by Nicole4211
Summary: An unlikely pairing find each other in the heat of battle. Lust boils to the surface and neither can deny the carnal longing within them.


**Thank you to Arya for letting me use her picture of Rogue and Lisanna as my inspiration. I originally saw it when it was first posted a few weeks ago and I thought it was quite beautiful and it piqued my interest but then, when I was browsing through my favorites the other day I saw it again and an idea burst into my brain. I just had to get it out. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Shadows of Lust**

Overwhelming fear engulfed my body, making my limbs paralyzed as I took my last few breaths. This was it. I'd never imagined my life would end this way… end this early. The dragon I'd been fighting took a step towards me and craned its long neck, knowing its victory was just seconds away. I wanted to close my eyes, spend my last moments of life in a state of calmness but I couldn't… the lure of watching my own end simply too entrancing.

A loud noise momentarily distracted me, forcing my gaze to the right as a huge wave of dark magic blasted the side of the dragons face and then a lone dark figure stepped in front of me, it's back facing me as it squared off with the dragon.

"I guess you're mine," the man said and I vaguely remember that voice from the tournament.

I was on my hands and knees, staring up at the dark figure with his black cloak flapping in the strong breeze and I felt such an unbelievable sense of relief that hot tears started pooling in my eyes. Hope blossomed in my chest and a renewed wave of energy tore through my body.

The dragon roared in anger, his mighty head thrown back and his wings outstretched as it changed its focus on to the new challenger.

Slowly I stood up, somehow managing to steady myself as waves of dizziness swept through my body. _I could do this… I had to do this._ I lifted my chin, determination setting my jaw and then I took a step forward.

"Get back," the man said, turning his head and glancing over his shoulder. The air caught in my throat, recognition hitting me instantly as I looked at his face. It was Rogue, one of the dragon slayers from Sabertooth. I remember him from his fight against Natsu and Gajeel but what I didn't remember was how arresting his crimson eyes were or how his dark hair seemed to somehow enhance his bold features. "Are you alright?" he asked and I quickly snapped out of my haze and nodded my head.

"Yes. Thank you," I said and stepped up beside him.

From the corner of my eye I could see him look over at me as I took a deep breath and prepared to fight once again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"I will fight with you," I answered and poured as much magic as I could into transforming. My arms changed into bright pink feathered wings and my feet became massive claws.

"Don't. You're already hurt," he said but a moment later the dragon lunged towards us and I quickly threw myself at him, grabbing his shoulders with my claws and flying us up in the air. The dragon followed, flapping its huge wings and lifting its massive body till it was flying parallel to us over the ground.

"We'll do this together," I said and his stunned face turned to look at me.

"Okay," he said, his face taking on a look of determination. Then he asked, "Can you get me beneath him?"

I scanned the area, looking for any way to get around the dragon without going head first at him and found a bell tower which was already half destroyed a few hundred yards away. The dragon lunged at us again and I barely managed to avoid it, veering off to the left and flying as fast as I could while holding Rogue towards the damaged tower.

"How long can you fly while holding me?" he asked.

"As long as I need to," I answered.

We made it to the bell tower, the dragon right on our heals and I could hear it lift up higher into the air, its wings creating a huge wooshing sound as it rose above us rather than fly around the tower… exactly as I'd hoped.

"Now!" he shouted and I lifted him up, aiming straight for the belly of the large dragon and Rogue blasted him with a wave of dark shadow. The dragon roared in pain, lashing out with its claws and I just narrowly missed being cut although its talon ripped my top to shreds.

"I'll rip you apart one piece at a time!" the dragon said and dove after us.

"Now what?!" I hollered, flying as fast as I could but the dragon was gaining on us.

"Fly up as far as you can," he answered and I tightened my grip on him, lifting him as far as I could. "Alright, let me go!"

"What?!" I yelled, confused.

"Just drop me!"

I did as I was told, releasing him and watched him fall from the sky. I hovered there, nervously watching as he fell and then the dragon flew beneath him and he landed on its head. A black cloud formed around the beasts head, engulfing it in complete darkness and I couldn't see Rogue anymore.

I waited anxiously, hoping that he was alright and then the dragon whipped its head around and Rogue went flying off of him. Instantly I reacted, flying towards him and I caught him just before he was about to crash into a broken down church wall.

"I got you," I said but I'd had to transform my wings back to arms in order to grab him so we slid down the crumbling wall together before crashing on to the ground in a pile of rubble. My arms were wrapped tightly around his body, his face buried in the crook of my neck and then he slowly lifted his head.

"Thank you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

I stared up into his beautiful eyes, momentarily forgetting that a huge dragon was trying to kill us and smiled at him slowly. "I'm Lisanna."

He blinked, a lock of his raven hair falling over his forehead. "Rogue," he said and hovered a moment longer, staring down at me before he got up and reached a hand out to help me up as well.

* * *

Finally… _finally_ it was over, the dragon's massive body crumpling to the ground in a lifeless heap. I was panting, my body bent over as I worked to suck in deep breaths. I lifted my head, needing to see what happened to Rogue and a shadow of a figure walked out from the remains of the dead beast.

I straightened up, my eyes wide as I watched him walk towards me and as he stepped into the light I sighed heavily in relief. _He was ok… WE were ok._ I stayed where I was, my eyes taking in the sight of him and I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as his eyes came into focus the closer he got.

His hands reached up and he started pulling off his shirt as he walked towards me and I gasped at the sight of his toned body, marred with a large scar that sliced from his shoulder to his hip. Warmth pooled low in my belly and I could feel my cheeks heating as he stepped in front of me and reached around my body to wrap his shirt over my nearly naked form.

I smiled shyly up at him, completely aware of his gorgeously hard body brushing against mine and gently touched his arm with my hand to show my appreciation for his gesture.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly while he adjusted the shirt around my shoulders.

I nodded my head and looked up at him. "Are you?"

He nodded his head as well and then our gazes locked. It felt as if the world crumbled around us, everything a complete blur except for the solid figure directly in front of me with one arm still looped around my waist. His other hand slowly reached up, gently cupping my cheek and I slid the hand that was still resting over his forearm up to his bicep and slightly tightened my grip. I stopped breathing, my entire being entranced by the man in front of me and then his face slowly dipped down, his fingers angling my face up towards his until his mouth sealed warmly over mine.

The combination of adrenaline from our battle and the relief we both felt after having finally won became a powerful force and a needy groan slipped up my throat, in sync with his own groan and instantly the kiss turned desperate, our lips angling greedily over each others while our tongues delved within each others mouths. My arms lifted and wrapped around his neck, pulling my body closer to his while his arm tightened its hold around my back and his other hand fell to my waist.

Desire burned deep within me, turning my blood into molten lava and when he lifted me off of the ground and started walking us hurriedly across the courtyard I didn't protest… instead I increased my grip around his neck and hooked my legs around his waist. Our mouths were still locked together as he moved us and I barely registered the fact that we entered a small, broken down shop with half its roof missing. I didn't care where we were, my only thoughts being that of the man whose mouth was possessively moving over mine. His kiss was aggressive, turning me on so much that I was moaning uncontrollably deep in my throat. My hands sifted up into his thick raven hair and then I felt one of his own hands slide down to my backside where he cupped the fullness and squeezed before depositing me on top of a wooden table.

His narrow hips buried themselves between my legs and I cried out at the feeling, my fingers gripping the roots of his hair tightly as I arched my neck back. My body shuddered as his lips moved to my throat and greedily sucked on the tender flesh there. I couldn't control my bodies reactions to his touch… didn't want to control it. His hips rubbed against my core through layers of fabric and the friction created had us both panting with need.

When he lifted his head from my neck I locked my lips back over his and then ran a hand down his chest to the top of his abdominals. His body was hard and perfectly toned and I started to caress every inch of him I could reach while he seemed to feel the same desperation, his hands gliding up my back and then around my sides to the skin just beneath my breasts. I arched into his touch, my fingers digging into the flesh on his back and then the tips of his fingers skimmed over my bra and I gasped loudly, crying out his name.

A guttural moan spilled from his lips while he filled the palms of his hands with my breasts and he nipped at my bottom lip. "I… I gotta have you," he said and I could hear the hunger in his voice, turning me on even more and making another excruciatingly intense wave of lust tumble through my body. My hips moved with their own volition, showing him that my need was equal to his and one of his hands moved to the top of my shorts.

His head moved back and he looked down at me, a question in his eyes and I took a shuddering breath before I nodded my head and pulled his face down to mine for another searing kiss. He fumbled with the button of my shorts and then started to yank them down when I lifted my backside off of the table, the fabric falling to the floor in a forgotten heap along with my panties. Immediately his hands were back on my rear, squeezing whatever skin he could get a hold of and then one hand skimmed up my back to the clasp of my bra. He didn't hesitate to pull it apart and it a moment later it joined my shorts on the floor.

"You're incredible," he breathed and then pulled my body fully against him. Nerves fluttered low in my belly, making my body quake but his hands soothed whatever fears I had.

With a boldness I didn't know I possessed, my hands slid down his chest and stomach to the waist band of his pants then slowly tugged them down till they too joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. I sucked in a quick breath when I saw the bulge beneath his undergarments and then he stepped back to pull them off of his body.

All the air inside of me whooshed out in an erotic sigh at the sight of his naked body. He was perfect, every inch of him so deliciously formed that it made my stomach twist into pleasurable knots. His throbbing length stood out, wantonly displaying its need for me and I felt myself responding, the juncture of my thighs dripping with moisture.

We stared at each other for a moment, our hesitance clearly showing our lack of experience but whatever we lacked in experience we made up for in desire and a moment later he stepped forward and pressed his naked body against mine. The feeling was overwhelming, so much skin touching skin that it nearly overloaded my senses. I could feel his arousal against my cleft, begging for entrance and I knew with just a quick turn of his hips he could slide inside.

His hand reached between our bodies, one finger gliding down my belly till it reached the top of my feminine lips. He slipped it between my saturated folds and then he pulled it back, his eyes opening wide in fascination as he stared at his wet digit.

"Oh God Lisanna, I need you now!" he exclaimed and then reached once again between our bodies and grasped his throbbing length, steering it towards my waiting entrance. I felt the crown of his shaft prod against my opening and then he pushed inside, burying the tip within my warmth.

I gasped and wrapped my arms around his back, digging my fingers into muscle. Slowly he pushed farther inside, stretching me but not hurting me till he was seated half way and butted against my virginity. He groaned and reared back, taking a deep breath before jerking forward and bursting through the thin membrane. A harsh cry tore from my lips as he filled me completely, stretching me out till it was only _just not_ painful.

"Fuck!" Rogue rasped, ragged breaths passing through his lips as he waited for me to adjust. "Are you… ok?" he asked and the tenderness in his crimson eyes was so touching that I felt a new wave of emotion entered my body.

I nodded my head and moved my hips slightly, causing him to hiss through clenched teeth before he slowly pulled himself out and then pushed back inside. _Oh wow… that was… oh God!_ The feeling was so incredible, the slight discomfort earlier replaced by raging need. He started to move, his hips pushing himself in and out, in and out till I started to match his rhythm, lifting my own hips off the table to meet his quickening thrusts. Our bodies moved together, my skin becoming slick with perspiration as well as his. He drove into me, pounding inside me in an ever increasing tempo that left us both breathless, murmurs of lust slipping through our quivering lips.

I held on to him tightly, his body the only stable thing in my world and I felt something building inside me, like I was climbing some sort of summit that only Rogue could get me to. My body strained, each pump of his hips pushing me farther and farther up that summit till suddenly, with a deep thrust, I flew over the edge and exploded… my body falling apart into a million tiny pieces.

"Shit… fuck!" I heard him holler and then he started to really move, his body jerking in and out so fast, our hips slapping together and creating such an erotic sound that I felt my body responding once again. I grabbed his backside, grinding my body against his and his cock plunged so deeply inside that I didn't know where I ended and he began.

"Do it again for me. I wanna see you come again," Rogue begged and his words were so sexy that it sent me over the edge once again. Spasms rocked my body, making me scream his name and then his own voice met mine, his hips jerking one last time before he seated himself completely inside my body and let himself go, screaming his release with his head thrown back.

A moment later he collapsed against me, his face burying itself against my neck and I held him close, stroking my hands up and down his slick back. I didn't know how long we stood there, my arms holding him tightly and then his own reached up and wrapped around my body. He placed a kiss to the side of my neck and then lifted his face to rest his forehead against mine.

"I can't let you go," he whispered, his chest still heaving.

"Then don't," I answered and increased my hold around him.

He moaned and opened his eyes to look at me. "You don't understand. I can't _ever_ let you go."

I smiled, pleasure filling my body, "You never have to."

* * *

**Phew, all done! That was fun! I hope you enjoyed it. Bit different from my usual. I really fought with myself over this one. Any of you who have read some of my other stuff probably know that I always make sure they use protection but it just wouldn't work in this story. So… well, it is what it is. Thanks for reading! Leave me a quick review and tell me what you think of this couple. I think it's kinda cute.**

**And again, thank you Arya for drawing such a beautiful piece and giving me permission to write this.**


End file.
